Son of the First Dragons
by Nayaru II
Summary: What if Natsu was not found by Igneel but was found by the first two dragons in Earthland, Iryujon and Terepo ( I am sure you can guess what magic they use already). Smarter, op and slightly dark natsu. Rated M for swearing and gore. Possibility of pairing.
1. chapter 1

For future reference :

"talking"

 _Thinking/thoughts_

" **NON-HUMAN TALKING** "

 ** _NON-HUMAN THINKING/THOUGHTS_**

 **MAGIC**


	2. Natsu

It is a bright and sunny day. Birds are chirping, winds are blowing softly and trees are swaying to the wind. Everything was normal until two dragons are found...arguing? with each other while flying.

" **WHY DID YOU PULL ME OUT HERE IRYUJON? I WAS BUSY CATCHING UP WITH SLEEP"** a gray dragon told a white dragon.

" **YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING FOR THE PAST 48 HOURS TEREPO. BESIDES, I FELT A LARGE MAGICAL SPIKE IN THIS AREA. DON'T TELL ME YOU LOST YOUR SENSE OF SENSING MAGICAL POWERS WHILE YOU ARE ASLEEP TEREPO,"** Iryujon replied.

" **NO I DIDN'T I-"** A loud crying sound was heard by bitg dragons.

" **MY EARS!!!"** both dragons cried out in pain. " **WAIT...THE MAGICAL POWER I FELT AWHILE AGO APPARENTLY COMES FROM THAT HUMAN BABY."** **"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ? LET'S GO CHECK IT"** Both dragons started to descend and landed around the baby. The baby is a boy, had unusually pink hair and it seemed happy to see the dragons.

" **THIS IS THE FIRST HUMAN I'VE SEEN THAT DOESN'T COWER IN FEAR WHEN THEY SEE US. NOW WHAT SHALL WE DO WITH HIM?"** Terepo asked

" **IT AMUSES ME AS WELL. I SUGGEST THAT WE RAISE HIM UP SO THAT HE CAN CARRY OUR LEGACY."**

 **"HMM...THAT IS NOT A BAD IDEA BU-"**

 **" WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT A BAD IDEA? I MADE IT, OF COURSE IT WILL BE A GREAT ONE"**

 **"LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE WOMAN! AS I WAS SAYING, WHAT SHALL WE NAME HIM?"**

Iryujon thought for awhile and said, " **WELL WE FOUND HIM IN THE SUMMER SO HIS FIRST NAME WILL BE NATSU .AS FOR HIS LAST NAME WE C-AN NA-AME H-HI-M"** Iryujon said as she started crying .

" **SHHH** (can dragons even do that? Oh well...just roll with it). **IT IS OK...I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN .** The last name for Natsu will be Dragneel, named after Iryujon and Terepo's dead son.

Well that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is my first fanfiction so please point out my mistake in the comments so that i can improve in the future. Bye.


	3. training part 1

4 years later*

In a forest away from civilisation, a pink haired kid was heard screaming at two dragons, not in fear, but in frustration and anger.

"But mom, I want to learn magic. I saw you do magic the other day and it was awesome!"Natsu exclaimed.

" **No sweetie, you are much too young to do magic yet. Most mages only start their training at around 10 not 4,** " Iryujon replied. Natsu pouted when he heard that but he instantly drop it and turn towards Terepo.

"How 'bout you dad? Can you teach me YOUR magic?" Natsu asked, emphasising on the word your.

" **Listen to your** **mom,"** Terepo told Natsu.

Natsu went back to pouting as he grumbled something about being not fair or something along the lines.

"But pweeeease..."Natsu gave them both puppy dog eyes knowing that both Iryujon and Terepo can't resist it.

 **"Ugh...fine. We will start teaching you ONCE you understand every single word in the books I gave you,"** Iryujon said as she points towards the pile of books in the cave they live in.

"I know all of them already!" Natsu stated.

" **Oh, really now?"** Iryujon questioned. **"Then tell me what does this word mean,"** Iryujon asked as her claws are pointing at the word 'obliterate'

"Uhh...umm...is it a type of food?" Natsu tried his luck hoping he is right.

 ** _Why do you always think about food?_** Iryujon asked herself in her mind. **"No you little liar, it means to destroy utterly or to wipe out. Which I will do to you if you keep lying to me,"** Iryujon told Natsu menacingly.

"Eeep, sorry mother, I will read the books now," Natsu said as he rushed back into the cave to read said books.

Terepo chuckled as he watched his sons's antics. **"You know Iryujon, his behaviour is constantly reminding me of Dragneel, don't you think so?"**

 **"Yes, he certainly does,"** Iryujon replied as both dragons watched Natsu read his books with a smile on their faces.

A year later*

 **"Wow, Natsu. Your intellect improved by leaps and bounds, although your IQ was close to zero before you begin but oh well. Congratulations anyways,"** Iryujon commented.

"Hey, I wasn't that dumb before I began studying you overgrown lizard, I think... Anyways, when are we gonna start my training? You promised me. Remeber?"

" **Yes I do Natsu, we will head there as soon as Terepo gave us the signal that he found the perfect place for us to train,"** Iryujon replied.

"Why don't we train here?" Natsu asked.

 **"There are too many distractions here and also, this place is too small."**

"Well this place is big enough for me"

" **You are such a selfish brat aren't you Natsu? Don't you ever care for your parents?"**

Natsu looked as if that was the most ridiculous answer he had ever heard. "But you and Terepo already KNOW magic. All you have to do is to teach me."

 **"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO IF WE DON'T SHOW YOU, HUH?"** Iryujon yelled at Natsu.

"Oh..." Natsu said. _Damn she is scary when she's mad._ "So when ar-"

Natsu's question was cut short as a faint roar was heard from the north.

 **"That's the signal. Now hop on my back. I will fly us there,"** Iryujon said, still a little annoyed at Natsu.

Natsu quickly got on Iryujon and she started to fly. As they were flying, a sudden question came into Natsu's mind. "Hey mom, can I ask you a question?"

 **"Sure, what is it?"**

"How are we going to find dad if we only heard a faint roar once?"

 **"Dragon's** **enhanced senses, Natsu. Once you start learning our magic you will understand... _the pain we go through with this enhanced senses"_** Iryujon said as she thought about the last part of her sentence.

"Oh ok."

The flight was uneventful but both the human and the dragon were happy. Natsu because it was his first time flying and Iryujon because Natsu was happy. After a while, they reached their destination.

It was a massive place. At one side was a clearing with a cave in the middle while the other was a big waterfall surrounded by bamboo trees. A river was there to allow the water from the waterfall to flow to the sea. In front of the waterfall is a gray dragon.

As Iryujon and Natsu landed, Natsu commented "What a beautiful place, it would be a shame to see ot get destroyed while we train here."

"Nothing here will get destroyed Natsu," Terepo said .

"How? I thought we're gonna do some magic training?"

 **"No, Natsu. You got this all wrong. I said we will start your training. I didn't say anything about using magic. Yet."** Iryujon told Natsu.

"So we're here to do physical training?"

 **"No. We're here to meditate,"** Terepo corrected Natsu."MEDITATE??!! How is that even training?! I would understand if it is physical training to make sure my body can undergo magical training but meditating?!"

 **"LOOK AT YOU NATSU,YOU ARE HOT HEADED BECAUSE YOU LET YOUR EMOTIONS GET THE BEST OF YOU. IF YOU DO THAT, YOU ARE MOST LIKELY GOING TO LOSE IN A FIGHT. THAT IS WHY WE MEDITATE. To control our emotions. Besides that, we get to strengthen our mind so our mind can't be read and to think rationally,"** Terepo snapped back angrily and cooled down towards the end.

 **"Calm down now Natsu, Terepo. As Terepo said, we are here to meditate so choose the spot which calms you down the most and clear your mind there. After a few hours, we will start with fighting strategies,"** Iryujon said while trying to stop Natsu and Terepo from arguing as it hurt her ears.

"Fighting strategies? I thought the only way to fight is head on as shown in most of the fighting books I read?" Natsu asked as he stopped arguing with Terepo.

 **"That is one way to fight Natsu. Only use that tactic if you are in a 1v1 duel. There are many more tactics to fight depending on situation. Once you start learning magic, there will be more tactics you can do in a fight,"** Iryujon replied.

 **"Tell you what Natsu, if you can strengthen your mind within a year, we will stop this mental training shit and just enter physical training and some basic magic skills,"** Terepo recommended to Natsu as Iryujon nodded her head in agreement.

"How will you know if my mind is strong?"

 **"Your mom will use her magic on you. If you pass then we will proceed to the next stage of your training."**

"All right! I'm all fired up!"

 ** _Just like Dragneel_** both dragons thought.

That's it for this chapter. Hope you all have enjoyed. Please leave a comment if there is any improvements I can do.


End file.
